


pain before pleasure

by themadtilde



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, aww nico scaring percy, i know there are many shadowtravel-fics, no its not smut despite the very suggestive title, poor attempt at humor, shadowtravelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico likes to shadowtravel to Percy's apartment whenever Percy suspects it the least. However, Percy is growing tired of getting scared shitless every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pain before pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are many fics where Nico's shadowtravelling somehow leads to him and Percy getting together. Still, I wanted to write this. English is not my native language so some parts might seem forced and there might be some mistakes here and there. I haven't even thought this through. Also, I don't even know if Nico can shadowtravel that often, that quickly and that close without getting exhausted. I don't think he can. But just look past details and enjoy the fluff!
> 
> EDIT: Shit I always forget to put disclaimers on my works. I don't own PJO or anything related.

Friday night and Percy was all alone in his apartment. With his TV as his only friend, he poured a glass of simple water and then made his way to the living room.

"Hello Percy" a new voice said. Percy didn't even try to be quiet - he shrieked like a little girl and dropped his glass. Luckily it was a plastic mug, but the water spread on the carpet. His pulse sped up and he searched frantically for the source of the voice.

"Shit, Nico!" Percy screamed as he stumbled backwards. The son of Hades stood before him, almost melting in to the shadows. He wore a smirk, and didn't seem to be disturbed by the fact that he gave Percy a heart attack.

"Now now, is that how you greet your boyfriend?" Nico tutted and shook his head. With his usual aviator jacket, black pants and shoes and dark mop of hair, he seemed to be in a very good mood. At least for being Nico di Angelo.

Percy was panting, heart beating in his chest. He had faced giants, gods and even Mother Earth herself, but shit, Nico really terrified him when he emerged from nowhere. One second you were alone, relaxing on the couch and who knew, the next second Nico could be straddling you, or rather landing ontop of you.

Percy loved his boyfriend. Really, he did.

But these damn shadow travels ...

"And that comes from you!" Percy snorted as he bent to pick up the mug. The water was easily steered back in the glass, but it held small clumps of dirt and other crap.

Nico raised one eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You know damn well what I mean, di Angelo" Percy growled. "You have given me at least a dozen heart attacks the last two weeks! Have you heard of a door?"

"Indeed I have. But there's no fun in using the door, right?" Nico grinned and Percy put the dirty water glass on the table.

"There is no fun in getting scared by your boyfriend" Percy huffed, glaring at the slightly shorter demigod. 

"Yes there is, if you're the one who's scaring. And there is some fun for the one who's getting scared, too" Nico replied smugly.

"Really? Do tell, Nico, cause I can't see what's funny in puking your heart out." Percy wasn't really mad, they both knew that. But still, he was serious. 

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Pain before pleasure, you know. No pain, no gain. Also, it's not about getting scared" he explained. "It's about being soothed, or maybe comforted after getting scared."

With that he lunged forward, grabbing Percy's face and pulling in for a hard kiss. Percy almost tripped again but steadied himself, all previous seriousness flowing off of him. Instead he welcomed the warmth of Nico's mouth, sighing.

Then Nico was gone, and Percy almost fell flat on his face when the pressure on his lips was removed. He steadied himself in the last second, hearing a chuckle from behind.

Turning around, he was met with a grinning son of Hades. Nico, too, seemed slightly flustered by the kiss but he was smiling, standing a few feet away.

"You-" Percy began, but Nico had already shadow travelled again. In the very next second, he stood within mere inches from Percy. The son of Poseidon gasped at the sudden closeness, but quickly collected himself.

"You know that I hate it when you do that" he grumbled, eyes falling on Nico's lips.

"I know" Nico replied and leaned in again. "But you like the compensation twice as much as you hate the shadow travelling."

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know Nico's shadowtravel abilites aren't THAT great. He needs shadows to travel, and I don't think he can travel that much without getting tired. But, as I said, I haven't thought this through.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you liked it, and if you didn't like it, tell me why. But no flaming. Because flaming will get flamed back.  
> I still believe in karma - for every review and kudos I leave, I get one myself:)


End file.
